


The Fruit Falls Not Too Far From The Tree

by PoeticPanda11



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gay Parents, Happy, High School, Idiots in Love, Light Swearing, Light-Hearted, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Monsters, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Damien LaVey, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticPanda11/pseuds/PoeticPanda11
Summary: “Your son, and also prince, arrived home about an hour and a half ago along with his friend Oz.” The other guard said.“Damien is here? I thought he was at school with Oz enjoying prom?” Lucien asked.“Ah. I believe he said something along the lines of prom being a ‘snoring fuckfest’.”
Relationships: Damien LaVey/Yellow | Oz, Lucien LaVey/Stan LaVey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 307





	The Fruit Falls Not Too Far From The Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This came to mind when I woke up from a small nap, cuddling my pillow :P
> 
> But yay, a new Monster Prom fic that isn't smut with these two!
> 
> I was debating on making a Monster Camp fic but I don't know if that is going to be a separate category from Monster Prom, so I'll wait until the full game is out.

The royal king and king of Hell stepped out of their limousine and made their way up the winding stone stairs up to their scarlet castle, after enjoying a lovely stroll through the city of the damned and having a romantic beach dinner by the lava ocean.

“Thank you for the lovely Friday night, dear.” Lucien intertwined his hand in the blue demon king’s hand.

“It’s no trouble. I figured we needed some time to de-stress from all the meetings and paperwork. We haven’t had time for ourselves lately.” Stan brought up the mouthless demon’s hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles, earning a blush.

“Agreed. After reading through so many documents, it’s hard to keep up and it feels like they all blur together.”

“I swear, ‘Hell’ doesn’t even sound like a word anymore.” Stan pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand.

They continued up the pathway in content silence with Lucien leaning against the blue demon’s hulking arm. The stars were out tonight and the crescent moon looming above the underworld.

“You know, having that dinner by the beach really brought back memories when we were still dating.” Lucien sighed dreamily.

Stan chuckled. “I still remember you trying to impress me by resurrecting a human and showing me different ways to chop it with an axe, when you just reanimated a wax figure of a human.”

“Oh stop. I was still a novice necromancer back then.” Lucien furrowed his brows. “At least I showed you ways to burn it.”

“Very true. I never considered burning their insides first rather than just directly frying them with a firebolt.”

“Speaking of fire, I hope our son isn’t trying to burn down his school again.” Lucien sighed. “Especially since it is prom night. I hope he’s having fun with his date, Oz.”

“That boy can be such a handful. He hasn’t grown out of that rebellious teenager phase. I still can’t believe he broke off his own horn.”

Lucien chuckles now. “But, we still love him regardless, don’t we?”

“Of course we do.” He smiles down to the other demon. “Whether he chooses to take over ruling the kingdom or not.”

They reached the final step and two hell knights saluted them at the door. “Welcome back, your highnesses.” One guard said.

“Your son, and also prince, arrived home about an hour and a half ago along with his friend Oz.” The other guard said.

“Damien is here? I thought he was at school with Oz enjoying prom?” Lucien asked.

“Ah. I believe he said something along the lines of prom being a ‘snoring fuckfest’.”

“He told us to tell you that he’s just going to do ‘random shit’ with Oz in the castle.”

The royal couple looked at each other, confused at what could have possibly happened to make their son leave prom with his date. “Very well. Thank you for telling us.” Stan nodded to them.

They saluted one more time and opened the grand door to let them in. Once inside, nothing seems out of the ordinary. Damien didn’t have Cerberus run around the house and possibly sully any furniture, like last time. No signs of Oz’s phobias running around either and giving inanimate objects fears because Damien was pissed off at a banana.

“Oh, do you hear that Stan?” Lucien can hear something happening in the living room down the hall.

“Let’s go see.” Stan takes the lead with Lucien right behind him.

They entered the dark living room with only the wall mounted flat screen TV playing a movie to light up the darkened room. Stan switched on the lights and can see there were snacks and drinks on the table and a familiar set of one and a half horns peeking out from the base of the couch.

The two of them walk over to see Oz and Damien asleep on the floor in an upright position. Oz was seated in between Damien’s legs with their son cuddling the fearling from behind, his arms wrapped around Oz’s torso and his chin resting on his head. They had changed out of their formal wear and into Damien’s casual clothes, Oz wearing one of Damien’s pajamas. They slept peacefully in each other’s arms with even breaths.

Stan and Lucien looked at them with a smile, Lucien crinkling his eyes due to his lack of mouth. “The poor lads must be tuckered out.” Stan chuckled softly.

“Thank goodness they didn’t wreck anything valuable.” Lucien picked up the remote and closed the TV. “I can levitate them to Damien’s bedroom. You go ahead of me, hon.”

“The night is still young Lucien. How about we watch ourselves a movie when you come back?” He snakes an arm around the other’s waist.

Lucien hummed in thought. “Well, it is the weekend tomorrow.”

“And it’s ours to relax to.”

Lucien giggled. “Alright then. I’ll be back after putting them to bed.” He muttered a spell under his breath and slowly lifted the two monster teens, not breaking their hold of each other.

The robed demon teleported, with the two of them in tow, to just outside of Damien’s room. He could have just teleported to the inside of his room but they still respected privacy for the other. He opens the door, switches on the lights, and steps in, careful to not bump the teens against something. He pulls the covers of Damien’s bed and slowly places them on the plush mattress, pulling the covers over them.

On his way out Lucien looks back to the pair, eyes crinkling in delight at the two young lovebirds. He shuts off the lights and softly closes the door behind him.

For a moment, he thought he saw a small smile on his son’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Best dads in Hell ❤️
> 
> Leave a like and comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
